A Night In The Log Cabin
by AshInBoots
Summary: 3 Years have passed since the incident with one for all. Deku and his friends decide to stay the night in Momos parents Cabin. But what happens after a mysterious storm and a conflict between love interests. Spin the bottle seems to not be the only thing creating problems. (3 Chapters to complete)
1. Spin The Bottle

Chapter 1

3 Years from the one for all attack,

Deep within the forest, a log cabin holds Deku and most of his old classmates for a nights stay.

Momos parents agreed to let her hire out the cabin for the night during the summer holidays. The Cabin is known for its isolated location and tranquil lakes. It also homes some of the islands most curious creatures. The trees are as tall as towers and grow to hug the forest. At this time of the year, the air is warm as the lake water is refreshing.

'Remember to throw away any garbage' Momo complains.

Bakugo throws her a look and rolls his eyes.

'I mean it! I can't have you guys trashing my parents place' She continues.

'Relax Momo, we are here just to have a little bit of fun' Asui smiles.

Todoroki enters from the remote kitchen area and pops a bottle on the rounded mahogany table.

'Beer? I didn't realise you drunk?' Bakugo grins

Todoroki lets out a slight smile and passes a bottle over to Bakugo.

The two have bonded a little more over the past couple of years, giving them common ground and even a possibility for a great friendship.

Todoroki flips his hair out of his eye with a devilish grin. His skinny blue jeans captivate the females of the team as they haven't stopped eyeing up his perfectly round touche.

Bakugo has also gained some smart fashion sense with his smart black skinny jeans and loose jumper.

Todoroki tosses another beer to the rest of the group as they all sit along the sofa.

'What do you wanna do tonight then guys?' Deku asks.

Deku has turned up in some dark denim jeans with a lumberjack shirt, still the same fluffy green bangs covers his freckles.

'How about we go sit near the lake?' Uraraka suggests.

Her and Asui have also gained a remarkable friendship the past 3 years. Enjoying each other's company during shopping trips, not too mention the current boy troubles they both seem to be having.

'Did anybody bring their swimsuits?' Lida asks.

'Screw swimsuits! I'm gunna jump in butt naked!' Bakugo laughs as he enjoys the shock on Momos face.

Deku couldn't help but laugh as he tries to avoid the image of Bakugo and his private parts.

'Momo, this home is beautiful' Uraraka spoke as she observes the room.

Momo blushes as she follows Urarakas eyes scoping out the vintage decor. Deku suddenly finds his eyes locked onto Uraraka's lit expression. He also wondered what kind of men where in her life at that moment in time. The time of him becoming a successor for Allmight obviously became distant for any chance of a relationship with her. He felt his heart race a little with curiosity as her brown hair now fell to her shoulders giving her more of a mature look.

All of a sudden a gust of wind surprised the team as it slammed the delicate wooden door shut.

'Woah!' Asui jumps.

'Don't panic it was just the wind' Momo casually walks towards the door attempting to assess the situation.

Lida interrupts 'Seems to say here on my weather app that there's a temporary storm coming through-out the night'

'That can't be' Momo answers.

'Looks like Lida is right, it's starting to rain too' Todoroki sighs.

The lights suddenly flicker at a brisk pace, then in that moment the room falls to darkness.

'Great' Momos voice whispers through the chilling atmosphere.

A sudden lump of light emerges from Bakugos finger.

'Here, I'll help' Todoroki raises a hand to ignite his quirk.

'I found some candles!' Uraraka calls through from the kitchen space.

She tiptoes over to avoid stumbling in the dark to reach the rest of the team.

She trips to land straight into Bakugo who tumbles down with her.

He rubs his roughed up hair to open his eyes to her looking up at him from her hands and knees. His ears turn pink as his reaction as usual, is to be flustered.

'Be careful! You could of blew your head of with my flame!' He growls

Her cheeks are still pink from the clumsy act.

Deku's hair covers his annoyed expression as he ponders why he felt a spark of jealousy.

The team eventually light the candles and spread them around the room.

'It's getting darker' Asui peeps out of the window.

'It's also gotten really cold' Lida claims.

Deku attempts to find some blankets within the bedrooms. He spots a cupboard with some neatly folded fleeces. He snaps them up and heads back to the chilly living space.

'Here' He firstly capes one around Uraraka to stop her shivering.

'Thanks Deku' she softly smiles.

He stares at her a tad too long.

'More beer?' Todoroki hands out more refreshments as Momo also approaches with some nibbles and snacks.

Uraraka pops open her can of bubbly beer and swigs it down generously. At this point, the team are a little tipsy.

'Lets play truth or dare!' Asui shouts.

'No way, someone will with get blown up by Bakugo, or kissed by Lida' Momo proclaims sarcastically.

'Go on, it will be fun' Asui insists.

Soon after the team settle on spinning a bottle for truth or dare.

They are sat comfortably in a disorderly circle on the floor and sofa sipping their drinks each turn.

It lands on Bakugo.

'Truth or dare?' Asui looks him in the eye.

As if she already knew, he chose dare.

'I dare you... to whip of your Tshirt!' She giggles.

Momo hiccups then turns a little pink in reaction.

Deku then eyes up Uraraka, watching her reaction closely.

He grunts before struggling out of his shirt. His body form seems to have grown more lean. He certainly has been working out.

Uraraka smiles cheekily as her head is a little of balance with the bubbles.

The wind attacks the outside of the cabin once more.

'This is getting fun!' Asui jumps.

About an hour passes.

The bottle then makes it's way to Uraraka.

'Dare!' She chuckles before Asui asks.

Momo interrupts.

'Kiss Bakugo!' She laughs.

Uraraka suddenly gasps then fixates on his clean shape.

Deku grips his bottled beer and takes a huge gulp.

Uraraka crawls slowly towards a concerned Bakugo as the team are eagerly observing them.

She edges closer towards him to watch him close his eyes.

Suddenly a loud smashing sound startles the team. Uraraka snaps out of the trance to look around the tense room.

She looks at Dekus dripping wet hand. The team look as concerned as Uraraka, watching droplets of blood fall from Dekus hand.

'What the hell man?' Bakugo mumbles.

It seemed that Dekus tension caused his quirk to activate resulting in a smashed beer bottle.

He shoots up from his seat and swiftly walks towards the nearest bathroom. Uraraka decides to follow him.

'Deku?' Uraraka gently knocks on the bathroom door.

'Go away Uraraka' he replies.

'Are you ok? Let me help you.' She uses her quirk to Manoeuvre the lock to let herself in.

Deku is staring into the mirror.

She approaches with caution and places her small hand onto his shoulder causing him to turn around.

He looks down at her confused expression.

He is at the point of having had a little too much to drink.

She looks at his injury and helps him wipe of the blood with the cold water.

He places him thumb against her rosey lips. She suddenly turns pink.

'Uraraka' he whispers.

He backs her up against the door Trapping her. Placing his arm against the wall above her head looking down into her huge eyes.

'You drive me wild' he whispers in her ear a little drunk.

'Deku, i think you are a little tipsy' she answers.

He then runs his fingers through his hair with his opposite hand giving her a hot flush.

He hiccups before mumbling 'Give yourself to me'

Uraraka realises this is very out of character for Deku. The kind, sweet Deku she always knew had a drunken dominant side.

'Lets get you to bed' she smiles before putting her palms onto his hot cheeks.

She exits the bathroom with one arm of Dekus around her neck. Then the worst happens.

As she approaches the living space to greet her friends they are gone.


	2. The Mind Controller

Chapter 2

'Guys!?' Uraraka panics.

'Stop fooling around' Deku continues.

No answer.

Deku is still trying to find his balance. Uraraka drops him gently on the sofa and searches the cabin. She assumes they are playing a prank on her. To her curiosity she still approaches the front door to see if anybody has wandered outside into the storm. The wind immediately pushes her back into the cabin.

'D.. don't go out th..' Deku tries finding his speech'

Uraraka squashes her face up against the window to try look through the pitch black. Then notices something brightly lit running through the woods.

'What in the world' she wanders.

She turns to see Deku who is now asleep on the sofa snoring with his mouth wide open. She claims her coat from the coat rack and tries heading out into the cold.

'Wa... wait!' Dekus eyes drift in and out as he watches her fade into the raging storm.

Deku wobbles to throw himself of the sofa. With a loud thud he face plants the cold wooden floorboards.

'Oww...' he mutters

How did he let himself get like this he ponders. He was always top of his class with an excellent future. Now he still lives with his mom and goes out to fight the occasional low class crime. He wonders if he even deserved Allmights blessing.

No, he can't think like that at a time like this! His friends may be in danger.

The wind bites Urarakas face as she runs at top speed to try and follow the mysterious light she witnessed floating In within the trees.

She twirls her body around in a full circle incase she misses any evidence as to where her friends have gone.

She flips out her cellphone and checks for any signal. No luck. No bars. No answers.

She stops to catch her breath as cold air exits her icy lips.

She suddenly spins on the spot as a reaction to a strange growling noise.

'Hello?' She squints towards the noise.

A moment of silence.

She edges closer towards a dark spot infront of her. Then at that moment a giant wolf like creature bounces towards her knocking her down. She screams, trying to push back whatever is on top of her. She opens her eyes as she is trying to force back the wolf. It spits heavily on her terrified face. She Palms the wolf in the face to give her a moment of thought. The wolf creature begins to float in the air still attempting to attack.

She try's to slow her heavy breathing thus at that moment she turns her stiff neck to notice the right side of stomach has a huge gash across it. Warm red liquid oozes out of her scar. She keeps her quirk active as she needs time to run.

Not able to climb to her feet she closes her eyes and attempts to launch the floating wolf at a distance where she can escape.

Her plan succeeds although her legs didn't respond.

'No!' She cries as she tries so hard to regain control of her injured body.

She closes her eyes again and begins to think of her mum and dad.

————

'Uraraka! Tea time!' A soft, delicate voice echos through the small hut of a home.

'Thanks momma!' A younger Uraraka stumbles towards the crooked floorboards where her peas and ham is served on a rusty slab.

Her face lights up as she throws the ham straight down savouring the meaty goodness.

She blinks rapidly, finishing her meal within 60 seconds. Her tummy rumbles.

She smiles and looks to her father who is sat on an old futon staying silent.

'Momma! That was delicious!'

Her mother strokes her shiny brown locks.

Uraraka contains her smile then tiptoes towards her father.

'Dad' she whispers

He slowly turns his fragile neck to look down on her beautiful expression. He lets out a slight croak and coughs immediately afterwards. He grants her a weak smile then lets his eyes take him to peace.

'Dad? DAD!' She calls.

————

The sound of leaves crunching fills Urarakas ears awaking her from her slumber.

Her watery eyes gently open as she watches the leafs moving above her.

Is someone carrying her? Or something?

She lets out a yelp then shoots her head up to identify her kidnapper. Green hair blows within the now gentle winds. Warm arms strongly cradling her fragile body.

'Deku?' She mumbles.

'Shh, it's ok you're ok' he replies softly.

She eyes up her open wound that now has Dekus ripped lumberjack shirt around it holding in the bleeding.

'What happened?' She speaks.

'Well, i found you lay on your back bleeding to death whilst a bunch of wolfs where looking at you like you where their supper.' He almost sounds amused.

Then she notices his bare chest uncovered. Her eyes widen as she lets out a small eek. Deku continues to walk.

'You must be freezing!' She shouts.

The wind begins to howl around them once more as the rain begins to become more fierce.

Deku spots a small cave nearby, as he heads towards it he hears something approaching them.

'Help!'

Deku spins on the spot targeting the cry for help.

Suddenly, Momo appears from the distance running towards them almost being caught of her feet due to the raging winds.

'Momo!' Deku runs towards her still cradling Uraraka who is shivering in his arms.

Momo stops in her tracks as she reaches Deku.

'Deku help! They are coming!' She pants.

He lowers Uraraka to the ground and looks towards the direction Momo was running from.

'Wha..' Before Deku could finish he is fired at top speed from the direction he came from being thrown into a hard Oak tree.

His vision blurs a little as he regains consciousness. He hears feint screams ringing in his ears.

Momo is trying to drag Uraraka up so they can flee away from this powerful force. Suddenly another blink of light comes hurdling towards Momo as it hits her directly before she has the chance to summon her quirk.

'MOMO!' Uraraka cries.

Uraraka pushes herself up in desperation to help her friends, thus her jaw drops to see an angry Bakugo walking slowly towards her with his hand sprouting little flashes of explosives.

'Bakugo?' She weeps.

He kneels down to her level with bloodshot eyes caressing her frozen cheeks.

He forces her down into the cold mud on his hands and knees and stares demonically into her frightened eyes.

She lays in pain with her wound.

'I'll have that kiss now' He says out of character.

He then presses his lips firmly onto hers. She realises Bakugo is not in control of his body as she watches his skin begin to heat up. He becomes hotter and hotter. Burning Urarakas skin.

She breaks free of his embrace and shouts to him.

'Bakugo!'

His body is burning above any temperature he has ever built up from his explosive quirk.

His own quirk seems to be burning his insides at this point.

Uraraka rises to help him as he rolls around on the floor in agony. His screams echo through the forest with his pain.

'Stay back!' He pushes Uraraka backwards.

Using the Oak as a bounce to his jump, Deku pushes of the sturdy tree hurdling towards them both.

He stops dramatically to throw a kick to Bakugo's stomach throwing him backwards.

Deku scoops Uraraka up to move her away from the danger.

'You're bleeding' she wipes her thumb across the side of his head, rubbing away the blood running down his face.

'I'm fine' he smiles.

'I don't think that's Bakugo' Uraraka points towards him.

'Yeah... i thought so too' he replies.

Another incoming attack from the trees.

'You gotta be kidding me' Deku is prepared this time as he leaps to the sky. Then he finds himself and Uraraka floating in the air. He grins at Uraraka who is using her gravity quirk giving them a head start before another blow.

'That wasn't Bakugo that time' A voice calls from the ground.

Momo is holding her arm in pain and looking up at the floating duo.

'There seems to be someone with a mind controlling quirk in this forest be careful' she yells.

What an annoying quirk Deku thinks as he is observing who is next to come from the source of that last attack.

Then it clicked. The attack was also fire...

'Great...' he sighs.

There walking slowly with a poker faced expression is Todoroki.

'Momo get away from here!' Deku shouts below.

'No, I'm staying to help' She argues.

Deku rolls his eyes. Uraraka lowers them to the ground next to Momo.

'Ok... Momo give me large piece of fireproof material' he whispers to her.

She nods and with the energy she has left, she creates a large cloth to Dekus command.

He then huddles with the girls creating a quick plan.

Deku looks surprised towards Uraraka.

'No, you are not putting yourself in danger like that' he speaks.

'I'm the only one who can do it' she clenches her fists.

'Are you finished?' Todoroki asks.

'Fine' Deku looses the argument.

Deku grips Uraraka as she winces in pain from the previous injury. He launches her as fast as a rocket towards Bakugo, she is firmly holding onto the piece of material Momo created.

'Gotcha!' She laughs as she covers Bakugo with the material, bundling him in a complicated mess. Momo then creates a large hose pipe. She aims it towards Todoroki who then switches his tactics, taking advantage of his ice quirk. He freezes the incoming water grinning.

'Is that all you g...' before he could finish he is bopped firmly on the head knocking him to the ground.

Deku sighs with relief until the worst happens...

'Deku!!' Momo chokes

Deku turns back to find Uraraka strangling Momo to the inch of her life.

Deku dives towards them and grabs Uraraka to roll her onto the ground, leaving Momo grasping for air.

'Hey! Oi!' Deku shouts to Uraraka whilst she headbutts him knocking them both unconscious.


End file.
